


Safe In My Arms

by TickingPocketWatches



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post Mpreg, babies!!!!, family au, mckirk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5055610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TickingPocketWatches/pseuds/TickingPocketWatches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bringing the new baby home was a special moment for Bones, for it was the first time he really got to hold the little one and to spend time with his new purpose for living. </p>
<p>WARNING: If you're not into sappy Daddy!Bones then turn and run away!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe In My Arms

Strained, red eyes, bore holes into the wind shield. Staring, as the whippers swished back and forth, swiping away the down pour of rain that constantly hit against their car. 

Bones breathed a tired breath and carefully let it out quietly. The car was silent besides for the heavy rain and the tiny snores of his partner passed out in the rear passenger seat. Bones felt a pull at edge of his mouth, tugging into a gentle smile. His eyes quickly dove to the rear view mirror and noted the tiny; swaddled; infant, tucked protectively into his car seat. Sleeping just as soundly as his mother. Jim's eyes were peacefully closed and his mouth slightly ajar, while his hand rest inside the car seat. Fingers delicately wrapped around tiny; pudgy; little; hands, that belong to their new born baby. Bone's little boy, that had the fuzziest head of blond hair, that he ever seen in the maternity ward. His chest blossomed with pride as he let his eyes skim over the sleeping infant once more, before directing his gaze back to the watery road. 

His poor Jim was exhausted from the long two days at the hospital and any rest he could get before the baby woke, would be very good. 

The stress and pain the little bundle of joy had caused Jim, seemed so unreal. Bones had been a part of many deliveries and had never given the experience much thought, other than enjoying the idea of assisting people, bringing their little pride joys into the world. The want and crave of his own baby, to bring home with the one he loved, made his bones ache for a family of his own. 

It seemed so surreal. Like he was in a dream, fixing to wake from his perfect imaginary world into the lonely home, he never wanted to walk alone into again. But watching his lover scream from agony and crying from the pain, was hard for Bones to witness. He wished he could have taken the pain from Jim and shouldered it himself. It just doesn't seem fare that the one who carried the child for months, and weeks of sickness and a burdened body, who also had to handle all the pain from child birth as well. It made Bones feel useless. Now looking back through it all, he wished he could have assisted more. After it was all settled and done, and the little boy was nestled warmly in his mothers arms, Jim had swore with red teary eyes and beaded sweat -that moistened his forehead-, that he'd do it a hundred more times, if it meant he could hold his little boy. Bones had swore to himself that he would be there more than any other father ever had, because now it was his turn to carry the little one around and be its protector. The more he thought about it, the more excited he was to spend time with his little one. 

Bones sighed gently with an emotion that gripped at his chest and made his eyes water. He knew it was silly to be this emotional, he blamed it on the last three days of no sleep and the stretching and widening of space for more then just Jim being in his heart. It a ached but in a pleasingly full kind of way. 

Bones blinked at the dryness only to blur his eyes more. He felt his body want to yawn again, trying to suppress the urge, but ended up giving in. He was terribly exhausted, but that could wait. 

He slowed the car down to creep, to drive along the arched drive way, trying to keep the vehicle from jarring the sleeping babies. He came to a careful stop and turned the car off, after undoing his seatbelt. He let the door remain opened just a crack, so the sound of the door closing wouldn't wake them, then went inside to get an umbrella. When he returned to the car, Jim was staring groggily down at the child, gently tucking the baby into his blanket comfortingly. 

Bones's heart bled at the sight. He opened the door to a tired toothy grinning Jim and assisted him out with two hands. The umbrella awkwardly propped up by using the crook of his neck. 

When he was sure Jim was steady enough to stand on his own, he gave the sleepy boy a gentle kiss to the forehead and proceeded by handing Jim the umbrella. Crawling into the car to undo the baby seat, then walked the two into their home with both of his boys on each arm. 

Bones closed the house door behind them by using his foot, then took a deep breath of relief. Finally being home again and breathing the familiar scent of their little nest. He knew Jim felt the same way when the muscles in Jim's hands relaxed and a long exhale left his lungs. 

As gentle as he could, Bones set the car seat tenderly on the floor, watching the little crinkled face for any sign of uncomfort. When he was for sure the baby was alright, he crouched down to remove the wet dirty shoes from Jim's feet as well as his own, then gently pulled the wet hoodie from off of Jim and let it fall to the floor. Telling himself he'll throw it in the laundry later. 

His arms were occupied by both boys again as he walked into their bedroom. Once inside, he again lowered the child to the floor, to assist his mate out of his hospital smelling clothes. 

Too tired to talk, they both spoke through eyes and body language. The actions speaking fluently for both of them. Nothing going unheard. Jim stopped his feet and shook his head- ever so softly, when Bones was directing him to the bathroom for a shower. All Jim whispered was a 'later'. Bones gave a small smile and helped him to the bed, to sit the blond on the edge. He hurried to the closet and pulled out the baggiest and comfiest pajamas he could find, then tenderly helped dress Jim for bed. Bones felt the guilt slide back into his heart when Jim winced, when he slowly lowered down under the sheets. 

Jim's eyes averted from Bones to his baby. He opened his mouth to ask if he would bring him his child, but Bones just shook his head and leaned down, supporting a hand under Jim's head to kiss him warmly on the forehead. Then to his nose and ending on his lips, feeling Jim move with him sleepily into the kiss. 

After they parted and Bones readying himself to leave, Jim gave a worried flick of eyes between Bones and the infant. The doctor just smiled and gave a resuring pat to Jim's hand.

"Go to sleep, Darl'n. We'll be alright without you for a few hours." He winked and smoothed a thumb over the others cheek, watching as Jim's eyes already began to fall closed. They whispered a little 'love you' to each other, anything else would have to wait. Being to tired to say anymore. 

Bones walked out of the bedroom with their baby in tow, closing the door softly behind him. After staring longingly to the closed door, Jim soon fell asleep almost after he relaxed his eyes. The pulling dred of needed sleep, demanding rest. 

The living room was gray from the over cast rainclouds outside. Leaving the house in a softly lit lighting. 

The couch he seated himself onto, felt cold even though the house was warm. He sighed quietly looking around himself, wanting to go to sleep himself, but not quiet ready to relax yet. 

Bones felt his heart flutter when he causally let his gaze fall to the infant, who stared back at him with sleepy blue eyes. 

He bit the corner of his lip as he waited for a reaction from the little person. They stared at each other for approximately ten seconds, before the little ones features scrunched into a distressed expression.

"Ohhh, don't do that, sugar." Bones felt himself whisper out, soothing the babe, as he lifted the little pudgy body from the seat. He quickly rearranged the blanket around his son to be more snug and warm, firmly supported by both arms under the boy. 

He bounced his son softly and made clicking noises to keep the little ones attention on the sounds. Trying to keep him from crying, and waking Jim from the rest he so deservedly needed. It seemed to do the trick, calming his features into more of a neutral, mushed expression. 

Bones didn't stop the onslaught of random sentences. What ever flew through his thoughts, came out his mouth. Anything and everything he wanted to say to his heir, being said. 

His eyes hardly blinked. He couldn't take them off the boy. Mesmerizing was close to a word he would use, but it wasn't strong enough, to describe how he felt for the child. His heart ached strongly for how much it already swelled with love for his boy. New and hardly known each other for less than two days. He felt a love he had never experienced before. It was the most powerful feeling he'd ever felt. The need to care and protect his mate and child was unnervingly strong. 

He didn't fight it, letting the emotion and primal thoughts take control. It just felt right.

"You are so beautiful." He cooed quietly. Bewitched by those blue eyes that were a perfect replica of his mothers. "I never would have thought, there would be anyone else as beautiful as your Momma, but- "

He licked his lips and cradled the small body to lean against his chest for support, then let his free hand rearrange the blanket around the baby to be more warm. 

"You are just so... So beautiful." 

He whispered to and cradled the new born long into the afternoon. Telling his son of all the things he's going to see, going to feel and knowing how much he and his momma love him. 

Late into the night, Jim woke to see it was past 10. Feeling confused and mind fuzzy, he looked around himself. Finding Bones not at his side, he dragged his sore body from the bed to look for his little family. 

The house was dark, besides for a soft glow of light coming from the kitchen. Instead of turning on the bright lights, he used the gentle light to find his way into the living room, to find his mate strode out on the couch. Their new born wrapped securely in Bone's arms, pressed lovingly to his chest. 

Jim felt a smile spread on his lips. He walked the gap between them with soft socked feet. Silent to his sleeping boys, he leaned over the arm rest, to press his warm palm to the infants head and a kiss to the mans head. 

Their son remained asleep, while Bones stirred awake. Blinking groggy eyes to the blond hovering over him. He stared for a moment recalculating what happened, when he realized where he was, he lowered them quickly to check on the baby, then looked back to Jim when he noted the boy was perfectly fine. 

Jim remained silent, when Bones carefully removed a hand from under the infant to gently take Jim's hand into his own. When Jim was standing in front of the couch, bones moved the baby to balance into one arm and pulled Jim down to lay beside him. Carefully situating the baby to rest into Jim's arms. Bones arms securely wrapped around Jim, and his right hand on one of Jim's hands that supported the baby. 

Jim sighed and eyed the small boy in his arms, feeling warm and protected by his mate at his side. A kiss to his forehead, then muzzling his nose into Jim's neck, made him feel like everything was right. The sound of rain pattering on the roof and the low grumbles of thunder in the distance helped soothe Jim back into a deep sleep. Readying himself for the next day that he couldn't wait to wake to. 

*end*

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while on vacation with my family. I was listening to 'Plumb - In my Arms' and I wanted to write this. If you have never heard of the song, I highly recommend it.
> 
> I hope ya'll enjoy daddy!bones as much as I do!!! Thanks for reading.:)


End file.
